Camping Hooligans
by wwechick
Summary: This is the story of Mark Calaway, Shawn Michaels and Paul Levesque. The 3 men gather together for a weekend of camping. Plus a few extra surprise guests in the later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Camping Hooligans

We Have Arrived.

_"Mark...you okay?" Shawn asked._

_ "What's wrong?" Paul asked._

_ Mark rested his elbows on his knees as he sat and took a breath in before speaking. "I have to tell you guys something," he stated his eyes turned to the patio floor._

_ "What is it?" Shawn asked, the mood suddenly turning serious. Mark took another breath before looking up at his friends._

**6 MONTHS EARLIER:**

Mark Calaway, Paul Levesque and Shawn Michaels were in a rental hummer going down the road. Paul was at the wheel, Michaels in the passenger's seat and Mark was sitting behind them. The 3 were on their way to a campsite just outside of San Antonio, Texas for a weekend getaway.

"Can you guys believe this?" Shawn chimed in. "A weekend of camping. No work, no phones, no interruptions. I don't know about you guys, but I'm so psyched."

"I think it will be a lot of fun." Paul said excitedly. "What do you think, Mark?"

"Boy, I'm stoked. Just us 3 guys...and the great outdoors."

They laughed, hooted and hollered before Paul spoke again. "As Ric Flair states... 'WOOOO!"

"WOOOO!" Shawn echoed with a laugh. "Come on, Mark. Give a little 'WOOO!'"

"Yeah, Mark. Come on." Paul chided.

Mark chuckled as he shook his head back and forth. "WOOOO!"

Paul and Shawn high-fived each other. "All right men," Paul said after his ceased. "'WOOO!' on 3. 1...2...3."

"WOOOO!"

The 3 men laughed out loud as they continued going down the road.

"Just think of it, men," Mark began. "A couple of days in nature. No schedules."

"No one telling us what to do," Shawn added.

"No worries," Paul said. "_Hakuna Matata."_

"What a wonderful phrase." Shawn said with a smirk.

Mark just sat back a rolled his eyes. "Good grief."

Paul looked in the rearview mirror back at Mark. "What's wrong, Charlie Brown?"

"Starting with the Disney movie references early, aren't we, gentlemen?"

"Well, when you have 3 girls going around the house singing '_Hakuna Matata'_ at the top of their lungs after watching 'The Lion King' 3 times this past week," Paul ended his statement with a shrug of his shoulders. Mark and Shawn looked at each other nodding their heads in agreement.

"But I didn't realize I would be riding in this rental hummer with Timon and Pumbaa in the front seat."

"Well," Shawn began. "If Paul and myself are Timon and Pumbaa, what'll that make you?"

"A monkey's uncle." Mark rolled his eyes again. "See? Now you have _me _doing it."

Paul and Shawn looked at each other before speaking in unison. "Scar."

Paul turned his eyes back to the road before uttering. "Uh-oh."

"What?" Shawn asked. Just then, an unpleasant odor filled the inside of the hummer. Shawn gave a sniff, then covered his nose with his hand. "PAUL!"

"Sorry," Paul answered while rolling the windows down.

"UGH!" Mark groaned out loud waving a hand in front of his face. "I guess that answers my questiong on which of you is Pumbaa...or should I call you Gasius Maximus."

"I said I was sorry." Just then, Paulu saw a sigh on the side of the road. "Hey guys. Only 2 miles to the campsite."

Paul drove a couple more miles until their reserved campsite came into view. Paul put the hummer in park and the 3 men stepped out to stretch and take in the breathtaking view. The area was wide and well-kept and very clean. Just magnificent. The ment took a moment to take in the view before them.

"We have arrived." Paul announced.

"Wow." was the only thing Mark could say.

"Gentlemen," Shawn said palcing a hand on each of his buddy's shoulders. "This is another memory in the making. Let's enjoy it. Now come on. Let's get our gear."


	2. Camping Chat

Camping Hooligans

Campfire Chat

The guys had finished putting up their big tent, unrolling their sleeping bags, got out the rest of their supplies for the weekend and were now sitting in their chairs by the campfire. Mark was busy grilling their supper on a mini charcoal grill.

"Anyone want cheese on their burger?"

"Me!" Shawn said raising his hand.

"I do!" Paul said repeating Shawn's movement in raising his hand.

"Put your hands down, guys. You're not in school anymore."

Paul and Shawn looked at each and smirked before looking at Mark and replying in unison.

"Yes, Mr. Calaway."

Mark looked at the men with a raised right eyebrow. Paul and Shawn laughed out loud. Mark shook his head as he reached into the cooler beside him pulling out a pack of individual wrapped sliced cheese.

"Degenerates." Mark mumbled under his breath as he placed cheese slices on their burgers to melt.

A few minutes later, it was time to eat. They fixed their plates with burgers and chips, and bottles of water to wash it down with. They sat around the campfire eating, laughing, talking, and telling stories of their lives on the road as wrestlers and, of course, their families.

"So, Paul," Mark began to ask. "How old is your oldest daughter now?"

"8 years old," Paul replied tossing his paper plate and empty water bottle into the fire.

"Wow," Shawn remarked. "It only seems like yesterday we would joke about Stephanie's pregnancy on television when we teamed as D-Generation X. Here you are now, with 3 beautiful daughters."

"Yep. 3 beautiful girls."

"Any plans for having another?" Mark queried.

"We haven't talked about it actually. But I think we're quite happy with a our daughters. How about you, Mark? How's your kids?"

"Great...all 4 of them. Especially little Kaia. Every since Kaia learned how to walk, she's been roaming the house non-stop, bumping into things. Don't worry though," Mark stated, palms outstretched in front of him. "The house is child-proof so she won't hurt herself too much."

"That's good," Shawn commented.

"And your 2 kids," Mark asked with curiosity. "How are they?"

"They've grown up too fast on me."

"They always do, Shawn." Paul said.

"They sure do, Paul. Remember how I used to say being a wrestler is the greatest job in the world? Becoming a father beats that."

Paul nodded his head in agreement. "You're exactly right. It gives you a whole new outlook on life itself. Remember how scared I was when I found out I was going to be a father for the first time?" Shawn nodded his head. "When I was in that delivery room with Stephanie, and I saw that little girl come into the world, all the fears I had slowly vanished. All the fears I had leading up to that moment were gone just like that, even when the doctors placed that baby, my little girl, in my arms. I can still sometimes see myself holding her and her little fingers wrapping around my fore finger and her itty-bitty eyes looking up at me. Everything changed for me in that one moment and it got a lot easier when 2 more baby girls came along."

Mark and Shawn shook their heads in agreement.

"A baby changes everything." Shawn said

"Yep. Being a wrestler is great and all that. But I will say, it will never compare to being a father. All the fans and money is great, but being a father...even better. Nothing beats being a father to a child."

"Well put, Mark." Paul complimented.

"Here, here." Shawn chimed in.

Mark, Paul and Shawn talked another hour away before calling it a night. Paul and Shawn made their way into the tent as Mark dumped a bucket of water in the campfire. He walked towards the opening of the tent. Before walking into the tent, Mark looked up at the twinkling stars. He just stopped and admired the night sky with the full moon shining brightly upon them. He left a soft sigh escape his lips and he got down on one knee and bowed his head.

"Lord, I know I don't do this often, but I can't thank You enough for the life I've been blessed with. Thank you for my life, my job, a place to live, my friends, and my family. Thank you for everything. Amen."

After his little prayer of thanks, he got up from the ground wiping the dirt off his pant leg, and went into the tent to sleep and dream the night away.


	3. Misunderstanding

Camping Hooligans

Misunderstanding

_Paul was laying on his right side on the left side of his bed in Connecticut. Stephanie was laying on her left side on her side of the bed; however, she wasn't asleep. She was resting there with her eyes open looking at the sleeping form of her husband of almost 11 years. He was softly snoring and looked so peaceful when he slept. She loved everything about him. The way he held her, hugged her, kissed her, spoke sweet words to her. She was head over heels for him. She couldn't take it anymore. She snuggled closer to him and covered his left cheek with soft kisses. Paul began to stir slightly._

_ She lightly kissed him on the lips. Stephanie went to pull herself away only to feel Paul's hand find the back of her neck and held her in place kissing her back lovingly. They kissed passionately for a few more seconds before they broke apart for air. Stephanie looked into her husband's eyes, which always showed love and care towards her._

_ "Morning, handsome," Stephanie said._

_ "Morning beautiful. Sleep well?"_

_ "Mmm-hmm. You?"_

_ "Mmm-hmm. Had a dream last night."_

_ "Oh. What was it of?"_

_ "I woke up to the most beautiful woman on Earth. And guess what?"_

_ "What?"_

_ Paul ran his left hand through his wife's long dark hair. "It came true."_

_ "Aww. You're too cute," Stephanie said placing a bare hand on Paul's bare well-toned chest._

_"Well, so are you," Paul stated with a wink and a smile. "You know I love you, right?"_

_ "I love you more."_

_ "Nope. Highly impossible. I love you more. And...I can prove it to you."_

_ "Really? How?"_

_ "Well first..." Paul reached up putting a hand on Stephanie's right shoulder and gently pushed her down on the bed onto her back causing her to laugh. He climbed on top of her causing her to laugh some more._

_ "And now, my love...let me show you how much I love." Paul leaned down and kissed Stephanie affectionately on the lips._

Shawn was sitting by the campfire getting coffee and breakfast ready when screaming caused him to turn his attention towards the tent behind him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, LEVESQUE?!"

Shawn stood up from his spot near the campfire as Paul came backing out of the tent on his butt, wearing only pajama bottoms and socks. Mark was stalking towards him as Paul kept backing away from him, arms out in front of him in defense.

"Mark, I'm sorry," Paul said finally getting to his feet and standing next to Shawn.

"Oh, you're gonna be sorry, man, when I get my hands on you."

"What's going on?" Shawn asked standing between Paul and Mark.

"I had a dream about my wife Stephanie before I woke up. I was kissing her before I woke up..."

Mark interrupted Paul's story. "And I woke up to him kissing me."

Shawn cast his eyes on Paul, then back to Mark. He couldn't help but ask. "On the cheek?"

"ON THE LIPS! And I could have _swore _I felt a little tongue." Mark finished his statement with a disgusted tone.

"I said I was sorry."

"Okay, okay, okay. Now look. Mark, it was an accident. He didn't mean for it to happen."

"But it did," Mark said, his voice going high-pitched.

"Let me finish, Mark. It was just a huge misunderstanding. Now come on, you two. This is supposed to be a fun weekend. Why don't you 2 just shake hands and make up, huh? Please?"

Mark sighed before answering. "Alright. I guess I overreacted. I went a little overboard. My apologies, Paul."

Mark stuck out his hand to shake. Paul stepped in front of Shawn and gladly accepted Mark's hand in a truce. "Forgiven. And...I probably would have reacted the same way if it were me."

Shawn patted his two friends on the shoulder. "Alright, guys. Much better. Now, who's hungry for breakfast? It will be ready in a couple of minutes. Coffee's ready."

Shawn walked away back to the campfire to whip up some food. Paul went to join Shawn only to have Mark grab him by the arm lightly, pulling him back a step. He spoke in a whisper.

"Let's...uh...not tell our wives about this. Deal?"

"Deal."

"But, I do have a question though."

"What's that?"

"What product do you use to make your lips so soft?" Paul went wide-eyed before walking away and joining his friend at the campfire. "What? I was just asking a question for reference. I thought it might help with me kissing my wife Michelle. I..." Mark softly growled before speaking to himself in a soft tone. "Nice, Mark. You just turned this weekend into an innocent camping trip with your friends to 'Brokeback Mountain.' Gross."


	4. Nature Hike

Camping Hooligans

Nature Walk

As the morning rolled on, the guys thought it was a great day for a little site seeing. So they decided to dress comfortably and go for a little nature walk. They walked along admiring the breathtaking scenary. The way the grass smelt, the scent of the pine trees, the waters, the animals, just enjoying the wonderful creations that God had made. Every once in a while, they would take pictures with their camera and they would show them to their families when they were at home.

They were walking until they had reached a beautiful stream, which was flowing for who knew how many miles. They looked down and the water was so clear that they could see the fish swimming along without a care in the world, and they could also see their reflections.

"Hey Shawn," Paul began to ask. "How big would you say these fish are in inches?"

Shawn saw one swim pass them in the water. "Mmm...I would say a good 14 inches."

Paul whistled in amazement.

"That's a good size fish there," Mark commented. Mark looked closer at the rocks in the water and one caught his eye. He bent down on his right knee and reached his hand into the water and pulled it out. "Brr. A little cold," Mark said wiping his hand on his pant leg while examining the rock in his other hand. "Check it out guys," he said holding up the rock for the guys to see. "An arrowhead."

Paul reached for the item Mark was holding. "Could I see that?"

Mark passed it off to his friend. "Well I'll be. Look, Shawn."

Shawn took the rock from Paul's hand and gazed at it. "Wow. That's awesome, Mark. It's a great memento of this trip." Shawn walked over and gave it back to his friend. "You'll have to show it to Michelle when you get back."

"Oh, I will without a doubt," Mark said tucking the arrowhead into his back pocket .

Shawn looked out across the steady flowing waters and that's when something caught his eye. He pointed across the stream as he spoke. "Guy. Look over there."

Paul looked across the water until his eyes landed on what Paul had seen. "Wow."

Mark rose to his feet, eyes wide as saucers. "Oh my."

A family of white tailed deer stood across the water from them. The 2 little ones had their heads dipped getting a drink from the stream while the mama and papa deer stood by watching. The 3 men watched the deer with interest, and not a single word was spoken for over a minute.

"Aren't they something?" Paul whispered breaking the silence.

"What a sight to see," Shawn whispered in reply.

"If only our families could see this," Mark whispered to his buddies while taking pictures of the family of white-tailed deer. Mark, Paul, and Shawn were taking pictures until Shawn saw a young man and woman admiring the deer themselves. It was then he had an idea.

"I'll be back in a second guys."

Paul and Mark saw Shawn walk over to the couple and struck up a conversation.

"Does he know them?" Mark asked Paul.

"Doubt it." Shawn began walking back with the couple. "What's up, buddy?"

"I wanted a picture of the 3 of us to remember this weekend by and this lovely couple is gonna take our picture for us."

"Well, thank you very much," Paul said to the two kind strangers.

"Not a problem," the man said. Shawn handed him the camera that was hanging around his neck, then walked over to where his friends stood.

"Okay, gentlemen. Ready?"

They nodded and posed for the camera. Shawn stood on the right, Paul in the middle and Mark to the left. A couple of pictures were taken of the 3 men and in exchange, some pictures of the couple were taken also. After the photos were taken, the young couple waved their goodbyes and were headed on their own way. Mark, Paul, and Shawn walked a little more before deciding to head back to camp to enjoy the rest of the day.


	5. The Prank

Camping Hooligans

The Prank

Later on that night at the campsite, Paul, Shawn, and Mark were sound asleep in their tent. Mark began to stir and checked the time on his glow-in-the-dark watch on his wrist. 12:26. He cautiously rose from his sleeping bag so as not to wake the guys. Shawn heard Mark moving around and opened his eyes to look at him.

"Mark," Shawn whispered. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." Mark replied in his own whisper. "Nature calls, if you know what I mean."

"Oh. Right."

"Could I borrow your flashlight? The batteries died on mine and I forgot to pack extra."

Shawn rummaged in his sleeping bag until he came upon his flashlight resting near his legs. He pulled the item out and passed it to Mark.

"Thanks, man. Go back to sleep. I'll be back in a little while."

"Okay." Shawn closed his eyes and turned over to go back to sleep.

Mark walked out of the tent over to some brush to relieve himself. He zipped up his jeans and made his way back towards the tent. It was then that he stopped and remembered the extra bag he had packed, which was still hidden under his seat. Mark had secretly confiscated Paul's keys to the rental Hummer before Paul went to sleep. He opened the hummer and reached under his seat for his bag. He opened the bag and cackled sadistically to himself. He took the content out of the bag and walked back over to the tent.

With flashlight and other item in his hands, he walked back over to the tent and stepped inside. Mark sat the flashlight down on his sleeping bag and walked over to where Paul slept being cautious in his stepping so as not to step on Shawn. He draped the item carefully on Paul, then went to retrieve the flashlight sitting on his sleeping bag and snuck out of the tent without even a peep.

Mark crouched at the opening of the tent and smirked. "I wasn't called the class clown in school for nothing," he said to himself. With Shawn's flashlight still in hand, he flipped the on/off switch repeatedly, shining the light in Paul's face until he began to stir in his sleep. Paul let out a soft moan before speaking sleepingly.

"Mmm...turn the light off, Stephanie. Would you please?"

Mark stiffled a laugh as he continued flicking the light on and off in his face. Paul situated his position on his side to lying on his back. He rubbed his sleepy eyes and felt, with his left hand, a rather furry object over his body. Mark stiffled another laugh and covered his mouth with his left hand so not to laugh out loud.

"Wake up, Paul," Mark said.

"What?" Paul replied still rather sleepy. Mark still had the flashlight shining in Paul's face. When Paul saw the face of a bear looking straight at him...

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! GET IT OFF ME! GET! IT! OFF! ME!"

Paul's screaming caused Shawn to sit right up in his sleeping bag. Mark rolled on the ground no longer able to contain his laughter. Paul let out a string of curses causing Mark to laugh harder. Paul scrambled out of the tent crawling over Shawn in the process. Mark was holding his sides from laughing so hard. Paul rose to his feet outside the tent as Shawn followed behind him rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Mark's laughing began to cease as he made it to his feet. Paul stood there panting looking directly at Mark.

"WHAT...was that?" Paul asked rather peeved.

Mark took a deep breath before speaking again. "Just a prank, man."

Paul walked over and yanked the flashlight out of Mark's right hand before walking back into the tent. He walked out seconds later holding the object in his hand, shining the flashlight up and down on the furry brown object. He shinde the light at Mark.

"A bear rug?" Paul asked. "A BEAR RUG?!"

"Come on, Paul. It was just a joke."


	6. The Fight

Camping Hooligans

The Fight

"You thought it was funny!?" Paul hollered. "I could have had a heart attack because of you! What's wrong with you?"

"Come on, Paul. It was just a gag," Mark stated trying to reason with his friend. "It was a fun, no-harm-done, innocent prank. No need to get hostile. Don't be so serious."

Paul tossed the bear rug aside and proceeded to stalk towards Mark as he spoke. " 'Just a gag'? 'Don't be so serious'?"

"Paul..." Shawn warned. "Don't."

Paul ignored Shawn entirely. "You think I'm being serious, Mark? Hmm?" Paul didn't wait for an answer. He shoved Mark back a step and a look of shock came across Mark's facial features as well as Shawn's face.

"Paul!" Shawn tried again, but was still being ignored.

"How's that for serious? Huh? How's that for serious?" Paul asked as he shoved Mark back another step.

Mark shook his head back and forth looking at his friend and lowly chuckled. "Don't do that."

"Don't do what?" Paul challenged Mark with a third shove. "That?"

Mark had had enough and shoved Paul back with enough strength, causing Paul to land on his rear. Paul looked up at Mark with a shocked expression of his own. "I told you not to do that. Now, cool it and calm down."

"Okay, guys," Shawn interrupted. "Could we just go back into the tent and try to get some more shut eye, please?"

"Not yet, Shawn." Mark answered, never once taking his eyes off his friend sitting on the ground. "Now I told you it was only a gag. I'm sorry if it ticked you off, I really am. Now...do us a favor. Settle down, listen to Shawn, go back into the tent, and get some sleep. Okay?"

Paul took a quick glance at Shawn, then back at Mark. Paul took a deep breath before rising his feet and walking towards the tent. Before Paul took another step towards the tent...

"PAUL, NO!" Shawn screamed.

Paul took a swing wanting to land a right hook only to have Mark bring his left arm up to block the shot, and drove his right fist into Paul's midsection. Paul let out a groan and collapsed to his knees coughing, favoring his stomach. Mark didn't realize what he had done until he did it.

"What did you do that for?" Shawn demanded.

"I didn't mean to do it! It was an instinct! I went into self-defense mode! Someone takes a swing at me, I had no other choice but to react!"

They looked at Paul, whom was still on his knees groaning and coughing. "How hard did you hit him?"

Mark shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't think I hit him _that_ hard." Mark knelt down to Paul's level feeling guilty for socking his friend. "I'm awful sorry, man. Are you alright?"

Paul answered his question with a right hook to Mark's jaw, causing him to land flat on his stomach.

"PAUL!" Shawn exclaimed.

Mark groaned softly rubbing his jaw. The tip of his tongue found the cut on his lower lip and he tasted the blood. Both men got to their feet at the same time.

"Now what...Deadman?"

"Is it time to play the game...Hunter?"

"Oh, it's on." Paul said with a nod of his head.

Mark and Paul locked up as if they were in the ring at Wrestlemania. Mark pushed Paul off of him and tackled Paul to the ground...and of course, Shawn was playing the referee again.

"GUYS! Knock it off! Please! You're gonna wake up the rest of the camp!"

Mark and Paul rolled on the ground until Paul had the upper hand with Mark on his back. Paul landed another punch connecting with Mark's left cheek cutting it open instantly.

"See what you started?" Paul landed a left hook to Mark's face. "If you hadn't done that stupid prank, we could still be sleeping!"

Mark rolled Paul onto his back landed a right hook to Paul's nose. "I might have started this..." Mark landed another right hook to Paul's face. "but I can also finish it."

Paul had enough strength in his body to toss Mark off of him. Shawn ran over to where Mark was, helping him to his feet.

"Geez, Mark. This is ridiculous!"

Mark saw Paul swing another fist in his direction. He ducked and the fist collided with Shawn's face instead causing him to tumble to his knees. Paul felt horrible and walked over to where Shawn was. At that moment, the fighting ceased.

"I'm so sorry, Shawn. Are you alright?"

Shawn answered with a right hand of his own taking Paul by surprise. "THAT DOES IT!"

"I SAID I WAS SORRY!"

The fighting picked up again, this time, all 3 men were going at it. Fists were flying, kicks were connected; just an all-out slobberknocker. The fighting continued for a couple more minutes more before a car pulled up. A man stepped out of the car, flashlight in hand...and a gun. The officer wasn't but just a couple miles away from the campsite and he was called to the scene. He slammed the door causing the fighting to come to a complete stop.

"HEY! THAT'S ENOUGH!" said the young short-haired officer. "Back away from each other nice and slow," he said aiming his gun and shining the light in the guy's eyes. They separated from each other without a single word. The officer looked at each man one-by-one-by-one; dirty, bloodied, and bruised. "Have the 3 of you been drinking tonight?"

They shook their heads 'No' at the same time. "We'll see about that." The young officer with short blond hair reached for his walkie-talkie on his belt, then pressed the talk button. *STATIC* "This is officer Dean Ambrose. I need back-up. Send in officers Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns."


	7. The Arrests

Camping Hooligans

The Arrests

Mark groaned through his teeth as Officer Reigns slammed Mark's upper torso on the hood of his police car. He forcefully pulled Mark's arms behind his back and cuffed his wrists. The tattooed officer began to read Mark his rights.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law." Roman pulled Mark to a standing position so he was looking directly into his eyes. "Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?"

Mark became a little confused. "What? No rights to an attorney?"

Roman became offended by Mark's tone and socked him hard in the stomach. Mark doubled over collapsing to his knees. "No attorney...not with the Shield." Roman removed the night stick from his belt and used it under Mark's chin to lift his head so he was looking up at the officer. "Now if there is any more lip from you, I will have no other choice but to take matters into my own hands to silence you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." Mark adjusted from his kneeling position to a sitting position next to his two friends. Roman stood there looking down at the 3 men, whom were handcuffed, and shook his head in disgust. Officer Seth Rollins walked up towards the men and stood beside Roman.

"We checked their gear. Not a trace of alcohol anywhere in sight."

"You did the breathalyzer test on all three of them?"

"Yep. Not a trace of it on their breaths."

"I'm shocked."

"Not as shocked as I," Officer Dean Ambrose replied stepping up next to his 2 officer buddies.

"Hey, uh, Reigns, was it?" Mark asked. "You're Samoan?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Your ink on your arm. I have a friend who's Samoan."

"I'm proud of my heritage."

"As you should be."

Paul looked up at the officer to his right. "So uh...Seth."

"What?"

"I'm curious. What's with the brown slash blond look to your hair?"

"It makes me unique. I kind of like my hair like this."

"Really?" Paul scoffed. "I thought you suffered from a bad hair-dye job."

Seth stepped forward with a scowl on his face and back-handed Paul so hard, the side of his head hit the side of the cop car.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa." Shawn spoke up. "There's no need for that."

"Then tell your friend to keep his smart-mouthed comments to himself."

Shawn looked over at his friend, whom was flexing his jaw. "Paul...can't you just keep your mouth shut just this one time? Please!"

"No problem."

"How's that?" Shawn asked looking up at the officers.

"Better," Ambrose replied. "Okay, so here's what's gonna happen. The three of you are under arrest...as you have obviously figured out. You are charged with disturbing the peace. I'm not so sure how this whole thing came to be. The fact that not a single drop of alcohol was involved is still a surprise to me. So the next thing we are going to do is take all three of you in, spend some time behind bars, then we will go from there. If you cooperate with us, then we will have no more problems. How does that sound?"

Mark, Paul, and Shawn exchanged glances with each other before nodding in agreement.

"Deal," Paul said.

"Deal," Shawn replied.

"Deal," Mark echoed.

"Good," Seth said pounding his right fist into the palm of his left hand. "Cause...we don't want to be more physical than we've already been."

"Okay. Now, here is what is going to go down. Seth...you take Paul. I'm taking Shawn in my squad car. So that leaves Mark with you, Roman. Can you handle it?"

"Sure," Seth said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"No...problem," Roman replied.

"Good. Let's do this." Ambrose said holding his fist outward in front of him. Seth and Roman repeated the motion making their fists touch. "All right, you 3 hooligans. Up on your feet. Now. Let's go. We ain't got all night."

Mark, Shawn, and Paul struggled to their feet with the aid of the officers. The 3 handcuffed individuals were soon secure as best as could be in the squad cars and were soon on their way to the police station.


	8. You Made Bail

Camping Hooligans

You Made Bail

The next day found Mark, Paul, and Shawn in their individual holding cells side by side by side. Neither man slept very well. They were sore after their fight last night, but they woke up to an added back ache cause of their cots. Mark, poor guy, his feet dangled off the foot of the bed when he slept. It wasn't so much a problem for Paul or Shawn. Neither one was close to being 7 feet tall like Mark was.

The morning went slowly by and they sat in their cells bored as all get out. Their breakfast consisted of scrambled eggs, 1 sausage patty, and some juice. Not a whole lot to that. They sat in their cells talking back and forth to each other, even apologizing to each other about their little brawl last night. Mark and Paul felt terrible cause it was Shawn's idea for the camping trip and they felt they had ruined it with their shenanigans. They apologized to Shawn and promised to make it up to him some how. Shawn, of course being the forgiver that he is, forgave them both in a heart beat and said that one day, they would look back on this time and laugh.

Later on that afternoon, around 2:30 or so, a young officer walked up towards their cells.

"Paul Levesque?"

"Yeah," Paul said rising to his feet from his cot.

"Shawn Michaels?"

"Yes, sir?" Shawn replied from the floor after doing some sit-ups.

"Mark Calaway?"

"What?" Mark said speaking from the corner where he stood, with his big tattooed arms crossed over his chest.

"You made bail."

Simultaniously, they walked towards the front of their cells looking at the young officer.

"Really?" Paul queried.

"Are you serious?" Mark asked with a raised eyebrow.

"By whom?" Shawn asked curiously.

"By me," came a man's voice. As a matter of fact, that voice came from a man they knew all too well. He entered from the officers right and took a second to look at the men in their cells. "Well, well, well. Let's see what we have here." He walked over to the first cell. "Shawn Michaels."

"Hey, Vince."

Vince walked over to the middle cell. "Mark Calaway."

"Sir."

Vince walked over to the third cell, which was holding his son-in-law. "Paul Levesque."

"Hello, pop."

Vince's hand reached between the cell bars and his open palm connected hard with Paul's left cheek. The sound of the hard *smack* filled the area. Mark and Shawn exclaimed out loud at the sound of the impact while Paul groaned softly.

"So that's where Stephanie learned to slap," Mark whispered.

"I can only imagine."

Paul rubbed his cheek as Vince stepped back from their cells gazing at them before speaking again. "Mark and Shawn, you have my son-in-law to thank for me being here since I was the one he called last night. I ought to leave the 3 of you in here for one more night. However, your kids would miss you and your wives..." Vince looked at Paul again. "one of them being my _daughter_..." Paul closed his eyes and hung his head low. "would never forgive me. Officer, let them out."

The young officer unlocked the cell door letting the men out. Mark, Shawn, and Paul followed in pursuit behind Vince not speaking for a while. Mark spoke up after a short silence.

"Vince, we owe you one."

"No, you owe me 3,000. That's $1,000 for each of your bail."

The 3 men groaned as Vince signed a release form for them. "Of course, I could leave you another day, like I said."

"No no no no no no no!" Paul exclaimed in protest.

"Anything but that," Shawn added.

"Do you have any idea how small that cot is compared to the size of a guy like me?" Mark asked, his voice a pitch higher.

"I'm sure you could manage, Mark." Vince answered as he signed the last release form.

"That's not even funny," Mark stated, the bass dropping back into his voice.

Vince turned to the guys before speaking again. "Well, now that that's done, what do you say? Are you guys ready to leave this place?" They nodded their heads yes at the same time. "Good. Let's go."

The 4 men walked to a door, which would lead them out to the parking lot and Vince stopped to face them. "Just so you know...I didn't come here alone."

Vince exited the building alone as the guys pondered over what Vince had just said. They looked at each other letting the words roll around in their brains before they walked out to the parking lot. They saw Vince standing by a black limo by the back door. He reached for the door handle and opened it letting the passengers out.

When they saw who exited the limo, the words which Vince spoke 'I didn't come here alone' hit them hard like a punch to the gut. Their eyes went wide as saucers and their mouths opened slightly.

"Oh..." Shawn began.

"My..." Paul added.

"God, help us," Mark finished.

Standing a few feet from them were 3 people the men knew very, very, _very_ well; Stephanie, Rebecca, and Michelle: aka...their wives.


	9. The Wives

Camping Hooligans

The Wives

Stephanie, Rebecca, and Michelle walked up to their husbands, each one with a disappointed look on their faces. Stephanie looked at her husband shaking her head back and forth.

"Hey, honey," Paul said nervously.

Stephanie gave her husband a side-ways glance before speaking. "Honey?" She pulled her arm back, then slapped the taste out of Paul's mouth. "I am very unhappy with you, Paul! My father calls me in the middle of the night saying that my husband is in a prison in Texas, and all you have to say is 'Hey honey'?"

Paul looked at his wife rubbing his left cheek. "That's the second time I got slapped today," he muttered. "Look, Steph. I can explain."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait," Mark interrupted. "Stephanie, let me explain. It was my fault. It started out as a cruel prank. I played a trick on him, he didn't take it well, and we..." Mark held out the last word a few seconds before finishing his statement. "obviously from the bruises, had a fight."

Stephanie looked over at Mark, whom stood to the left of Paul. "You beat up my husband?"

She began to step towards Mark when his wife Michelle stepped in front of her. "Wait, Stephanie. Let me handle this. He's _my _husband."

Mark let out a grunt when he felt Michelle's right palm fly across his cheek. He rubbed at his sore cheek with a hiss. He looked his wife directly in the eyes. "OW!"

"That's what you get, Mark! Is this the life lesson you want to teach _our _daughter? HUH?!"

Mark sighed before answering his frustrated wife. "You're right. I don't want our daughter to think that violence is the answer. But I will say this, Shawn tried to stop Paul and myself from fighting."

"Good for you, Shawn," Rebecca said proudly. "Standing up for what's right."

"But..." Mark continued.

"I accidentally hit him," Paul added in. "He got upset and joined in the fight."

Rebecca walked up to her husband and slapped the tar out of him. Shawn looked back at his wife, flexing his aching jaw.

"What happened to 'turn the other cheek', Shawn?"

"You're absolutely right, Rebecca. I should have know better."

"All 3 of you should have known better," Vince piped up from his spot by the limo. "Now, let's all get in the car so we can drive you guys to your campsite to pack your gear and go home?"

Mark, Paul, and Shawn looked at each other before nodding in agreement.

"Good. I think you guys owe your wives an apology." Vince entered the limousine leaving the 3 couples standing in the parking lot of the police station.

"I'm sorry, Stephanie."

"I'm sorry, Rebecca."

"I'm sorry, Michelle."

"You're not forgiven yet, Paul," Stephanie began to say. "Cause tonight, when we get home, you're sleeping on the couch." Stephanie walked back towards the limousine leaving Paul standing there with his jaw opened.

"I happen to like that idea. Shawn, it's also the couch for you tonight." Rebecca walked in the same direction Stephanie took. Shawn lowered his head, shaking his head ashamed.

"Mark, Mark, Mark," Michelle said. "You thought the cot was bad, let's see which will be worse; the cot...or the couch."

Michelle walked away from the husbands leaving the men wide-eyed. They looked at each other before saying in unison...

"We said we were sorry!"


	10. 12-31-2014

Camping Hooligans

12-31-2014

Mark Calaway and his family were having a huge New Year's Eve party at his house. Family and friends gathered around to bring in the new year. Mark and Paul were sitting out on the patio when Shawn came out to join them holding a couple of gifts in one hand and 3 bottles of beer in the other.

"What took you so long?" Paul asked.

"Yeah. We thought you got lost in that sea of guests." Mark stated.

"Ha ha ha, very funny," Shawn said. "Beer?"

Mark and Paul took a beer and opened them. They klinked their bottles in a toast, then took a long swig.

"Here's a little gift for you, boys. Hope you like it."

Mark and Paul sat their beers aside and took the presents from Shawn's hand. They opened the gifts and inside was a picture frame with an 8x10 photo of them on their camping trip just 6 months ago. A smile appeared on their faces and they both thanked their friend for a very thoughful gift.

"Where's your, Shawn?" Paul asked.

"Sitting on my mantlepiece above the fireplace at home. Where will you guys put yours?"

"Probably in my office in Connecticut," Paul answered. "How about you, Mark?"

"Maybe hang it on my wall in the living room."

Mark invited his friends to have a seat on the patio. He looked at the picture again and the smile slowly left his face. He sat the picture and his bottle of beer to the side. Shawn was the first to notice the change in Mark's mood.

"Mark...what's wrong?" Shawn asked.

"What's wrong?" Paul asked.

Mark rested his elbows on his knees as he sat and took a breath in before speaking. "I have to tell you guys something," he stated, his eyes turned to the patio floor.

"What is it?" Shawn asked, the mood suddenly turning serious. Mark took another breath before looking up at his friends.

"I'm retiring from the WWE."

Paul and Shawn's mouthes dropped in shock. There was a brief silence before Paul spoke.

"Re...retire?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. I've been thinking about it here lately and...let's face it, guys. I'm not getting any younger. I've been with the WWE for well over 20 years. I just think it's almost time."

"Oh..." was all Paul could say.

"Wow," Shawn replied. "When?"

"The night of Wrestlemania."

"Does Michelle know?"

"He told me last week."

Paul and Shawn's heads turned at the sound of Michelle's voice coming from the doorway leading out to the patio. "We talked about it and..." she shrugged her shoulders. "If he wants to retire, then I respect his decision."

"So do I," Shawn said.

"Me too," Paul added.

Just then, a voice called from inside the house.

"Hey guys! Only one minute till the ball drops!"

Paul and Shawn rose to their feet to walk inside the house. Paul walked in to find his family. Shawn stopped to look back at Mark, whom was now standing and looking over the balcony of his patio, arms resting on the railing. He felt Michelle place a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"He'll be okay," she told him reassuringly. "I'll stay here with him. Go be with your family."

"Okay." Shawn watched Michelle walk over to where Mark stood, then went on into the house. Michelle saw the picture of the 3 of them on their camping trip sitting on the tabletop and picked it up.

"Hmm. You 3 make some great memories together," she said looking at the picture. He looked at the picture in her hands.

"Yep. We sure did."

She sat the picture down to her right on a vacant chair. She reached over and covered his hands with hers. "You okay, honey?"

"Mark sighed before answering. "I'm okay. That was just...really tough to tell them."

"I'm sure it was. But if you feel it's time, then" she leaned in closes so her head could rest on his arm. "you have my full support."

"Thanks," Mark said covering her hand with his. "I love you, Michelle."

"I love you too, Mark."

At that moment, someone yelled inside the house.

"Time for the countdown!"

Everyone in the house counted down while Mark and Michelle stood close together just listening.

"10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Sounds of hooting and hollering filled the house. Mark and Michelle looked in to see the excitement taking place. They even spotted Shawn and Rebecca kissing, as well as Paul and Stephanie kissing each other. Mark just shook his head and smirked before looking at his wife.

"Happy New Year, my dear wife."

"Happy New Year to you too, my dear husband."

"What do you say we start this year off right?"

"How?"

Mark placed a finger under her chin and lifter her head slightly. "Like this."

Mark leaned down and kissed her lovingly on the lips. He kissed her pouring every ounce of compassion and love into the kiss, and she returned the kiss gladly. They broke apart for air after about a minute. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Nice way to start the new year, Mark."

"I didn't think it was a bad idea either, baby."

"I'm gonna head back inside. Wanna join me?"

"I'll be in in a few minutes."

"Okay." Michelle kissed him softly on the lips before walking away.

Mark turned his eyes towards the sky while mentally thanking God for all the blessings he had in his life. However, during his little prayer...

"AAAHHH! WHAT?!"

Mark was soaked from head to toe, dripping with water. He turned to see Paul and Shawn standing smiling. Shawn was holding a bucket in his hand laughing wickedly.

"You look soaked there, Mark," Shawn teased.

"Need a towel?"

Paul threw the 'towel' at Mark's feet. Mark looked down to see the exact same bear rug used in the prank to scare Paul back in June. Mark heaved a heavy sigh before looking up at his friends...looking ready to kill.

Paul and Shawn's smiles quickly vanished. Shawn dropped the bucket as Mark glared at them. They held their arms up in defense.

"Whoa, Mark," Shawn said backing up a step. Paul followed Shawn's motion.

"Calm down now. I'm sorry."

"Me too. I'm sorry."

Mark began to stalk towards them slowly. "You...are...dead."

"RUN SHAWN! RUN!"

Paul and Shawn took off running down the patio steps as Mark gave chase.

"WE SAID WE WERE SORRY!" They said at the same time.

This brought the people out to the patio to see what the commotion was all about.

"He's gaining on us, Paul!"

"Run faster, Shawn!"

Mark finally caught up with them using his arms to knock them down from behind causing them to land face first into the dirt. Paul and Shawn were panting hard as Mark turned them over one after the other with his boot.

"Look at me." They did as he ordered. "If you hadn't learned from before, you must learn now. Don't...cross...the Undertaker. Clear?"

"Clear." Shawn answered.

"Crystal...clear," Paul replied.

Mark gave his friends an evil smirk. "Good lads." He bent down to their level. "You both learn fast." Mark back-handed Shawn, then opened-palmed Paul lightly. He turned his attention towards the house to see the patio full of people. "Nothing to see here. Just having a little fun. You can all go back in the house."

The party guests were making their way into the house as Paul and Shawn rose to their knees on the ground. He looked back at them smirking and chuckled shaking his head back and forth as he began to walk back towards his house. He mumbled one word under his breath as he walked away.

"Degenerates."

**THE END**


End file.
